mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Opuszczona świątynia
200px|right|thumb|Wejście do Opuszczonej Świątyni Ogólne informacje "Historia mówi o tym, że świątynie jaszczuroludzi z tego okresu były chronione przez pułapki, a nie potwory. Czemu zatem z ciemności dobiega to gadzie syczenie?" Opuszczona świątynia (ang. Abandoned Temple), zwana także Jamą Pierzastego Węża, została zbudowana przez tajemniczą kulturę, która zamieszkiwała Wyspy Krwawego Sztyletu, zanim pojawili się na nich jaszczuroludzie - tę samą, której dziełem są kamienne portale. Ta budowla, która kształtem przypomina aztecką piramidę stoi na najbardziej wysuniętej na północny zachód wyspie archipelagu Krwawego Sztyletu. To właśnie przez ten opuszczony budynek trzeba przejść, aby dostać się do przystani łodzi na Wyspach Krwawego Sztyletu. Znajduje się też w nim rozwiązanie kilku zadań. Poradnik Przejście przez Opuszczoną świątynię jest w zasadzie niezbędne do przejścia gry Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer, a także ukończenia kilku zadań pobocznych. Jak więc się przez nią przedostać do przystani? Tym właśnie zagadnieniem zajmie się ta część. Już na samym wejściu okaże się, że w świątyni zabłądził rycerz Simon Templar. Warto przyjąć go do drużyny, gdyż w tej lokacji czeka na nią wiele niebezpieczeństw. Następnie po kręconych schodkach drużyna schodzi do pierwszej sali. Tam czeka już duża grupa pierzastych wężów. Należy się z nią uporać i zejść na dół. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu po pokonaniu strażników (takich jak w pierwszej sali) trzeba powciskać cztery przyciski znajdujące się w ścianach (w kolejności NW, NE, SW, SE) i wejść w korytarz prowadzący do kolejnej izby. Zanim jednak się do niej dojdzie, po bokach można znaleźć dwie skrzynie. W tej stojącej po lewej stronie znajduje się księga z Proroctwami Węża, W niej z kolei należy patrzeć na sufit i iść za wymalowaną na nim czerwoną ścieżką. W przeciwnym razie spadnie się w dół do pomieszczenia z pierzastymi wężami. Kolejna komnata to pomieszczenie-pułapka. Jeśli odpowiednio szybko nie wciśnie się ośmiu znajdujących się na ścianach przycisków (kolejność dowolna), to podłoga zapadnie się zabijając drużynę. Gdy się to jednak zrobi otworzy się wyjście. Trzeba stąd szybko wybiec i idąc prosto wejść do ostatniej sali. Jest ona pełna pierzastych węży i pułapek w podłodze, które należy wymijać. Szukać należy w niej Posążka Węża. Aby otworzyć skrytkę, w której go schowano, trzeba stanąć na pułapce, która znajduje się w podłodze na lewo od środka sali. Gdy się na nią stanie, otworzy się skrytka w północnej ścianie i ze skrzyni będzie można wyjąć posążek. Jednak w Opuszczonej świątyni znajduje się jeszcze jedna część, bynajmniej niemała. By się do niej dostać trzeba przed ostatnią salą odbić w prawo. Znajduje się tu cały system wąskich, rozgałęziających się korytarzy. Na samym końcu dochodzi się do dużej owalnej sali. W jej północnej ścianie znajduje się skrytka z ukrytym Proroctwem Słońca. Gdy przejdzie się przez ostatnią salę, do wyjścia pozostają już tylko schody. W ostatnim pokoiku przy drzwiach czekają jeszcze dwaj wężoludzie. Po ich zabiciu można już opuścić ten dziwny przybytek. Występujące potwory *Młody pierzasty wąż , Pierzasty wąż, Skrzydlaty wąż *Wężoczłek, Starszy wężoczłek, Wężoczłek wojownik Mapa Misje związane z tą lokacją *''List do Elgara Fellmoona'' *''Proroctwa Węża'' *''Posążek Węża'' *''Kapłan Słońca - Proroctwo Słońca'' Kategoria:Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer